In the arms of an Angel
by SkUlLsOnBuTtErFlYwInGs
Summary: Mikan gets killed accidentally while protecting Natusme. At first Mikan thinks no one cares that she died then later realizes how much her death impacts them. Now as an angel mikan has to watch over them. NM RH
1. Chapter 1

**In the arms of an angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a shitty cell phone with no service(ever) three cigarettes, a cheap guitar, and enough make up to put a beauty salon to shame. I also own my plot.**

**Summary: No one can see me. No one can hear me. No one cared that I died. I'm not sure which hurts the most, but I do know that I must watch over them all until the end. Mikan/Natsume Ruca/Hotaru**

**Chapter One: Fly away from here**

Time was standing still. I couldn't understand what was happening until it was too late. The fire came surrounding my body in flames. I felt no pain. That much I recall. I only felt at peace, I felt that I had finally done what destiny had asked of me. I remember closing my eyes before breathing in the fire the last time. Breathing for the very last time.

I woke up next to the sakura tree I always annoyed Natsume at. At first I thought it was all a dream, that I hadn't really died. Then when Natsume came I tried to say hello to him. When I heard no insults thrown at me I looked at him. It was as if I hadn't spoken a thing to him. I tried to touch him, but my hand went through him. Natsume shivered as my hand passed through him. A tear rolled down my cheek. I turned and walked away trying to make sense of everything. I walked towards the academy my head down in shame. No one could see me. No one could hear me. No one could feel my touch. I walked to Hotaru's lab. I didn't bother trying things the human way, instead walking through the doors. I felt a tingle go down my spine as I walked through them. I watched Hotaru at her computer desk working on her latest invention. It seemed like a normal day for her. Didn't she care that I died?

I walked out of the lab in shock. If Hotaru didn't care I died who else would? I searched the academy grounds for Narumi-sensai. It took me a few seconds to realize if I thought of the person I wanted to see I suddenly appeared before them. Narumi-sensai was at the tabel in the woods having tea with Tsubasa-sempai. They didn't appear to be sad. Instead they appeared normal. 'Me dying has affected no one. No one can see me. No one can hear me. No one cares that I died.' I walked away to the Northern woods heading in the general direction of Mr. Bear, the the direction of the place I died. Mr. Bear didn't notice me anymore than anyone else had. 'At least,' I thought optimistically, 'Mr. Bear won't be able to hit me.' I smiled going past the cabin.

I followed a path in the forest that I knew would take me to _the place. _I stood in the clearing, no longer did it hold the majestic beauty I once saw instead it looked like a barrand wasteland. The trees were charred, the grass was nothing but ashes, and my body hadn't been moved. Well what was left of it. It was black my skin had been burned off. My hair disindigrated(sp?) More tears ran down my cheeks. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Natusme-kun and Ruca-pyon. Natsume approached my body and sat down next to it. Ruca stayed where he was feet firmly planted to the ground. Ruca looked at my body with pity and sympathy. Natsume looked at it with disgust and hatred. I couldn't understand why no one cared. I just couldn't comprehend it.

A sakura blossom fell from the tree I reached out and grabbed it. Apparently if I wanted something bad enough it would float to me. I stood there for a moment holding the precious sakura blossom feeling the life inside it slowly almost too slow to notice that it was dying. I dropped the blossom abruptly. I looked at Natusme and Ruca again. They were looking at me. I waved to them while smiling. They didn't notice their attention was grabbed by the sakura blossom. The exact one I was just holding. I lifted the blossom from the ground watching them as they watched the blossom. I smiled again. 'They might not be able to see me but they can see things I pick up' I thought to myself.

I threw the sakura blossom at Natsume. Ruca watched in shock as the blossom flew like a bullet at Natsume. Natsume was too enrapt with it to catch it. The blossom smacked him in the face. In a daze he picked it up slowly and gently as if he were afraid it would break. Both him and Ruca studied the blossom before looking to where it came from. I smiled and picked up another one and chucked it at Ruca giggling. Ruca lifted it up with a smile. I walked over with another blossom in my hand. I sat down in front of them and twirled the blossom in my fingers in front of their eyes.

"Mikan." Ruca said in a whisper. I nodded my head. Realizing they couldn't see me I nodded the blossom up and down. Natsume touched the blossom I held with a smile. With a disgusted shriek I realized I was sitting on top of my corpse. I stood up at breakneck pace. I looked down at my body My eyes were still there in my corpse. I reaced down to my eye and poked it. Suddenly my body evaporated leaving only ashes. Natusme and Ruca looked at where my body was a second ago and gasped.

"Mikan." Natsume whispered. I grabbed the blossom by the stem and hit him with it lightly. I got his attention back to the blossom. Ruca watched amazed. I wished for another blossom from the tree and another gracefully floated down to me. I put one in Natsume's hand and the other in Ruca's. I stood up and looked at the sky there was a light beam sailing downward towards us. I watched as a women dressed in all white with pure white wings stood before me holding out her hands. I reached for one and she pulled me in for a hug. The women seemed to glow with a surreal light from within. I smiled as she looked at me with love and adoration.

"Mikan its time for you to recieve your wings and become the gaurdian over your friends." She smiled at me. Her voice was like velvet. I nodded my head allowing her to pull me along up wards toward the sky. I waved goodbye to Natsume and Ruca even though I understood it was useless, they couldn't see me.

I felt lighter than a feather as she pulled me toward the sky above the clouds. I closed my eyes and suddenly we were there. We were in _heaven. _"Who are you?" I asked quietly. "I'm your grandmother." She replied with a smile directed towards me. She took me to an angel who's wings were almost transparent. My grandmother said somthing to the angel in another language and the angel nodded his head. My grandma looked at me and waved goodbye. "Sakura, Mikan you died early this morning of a pure and nobel cause the truest cause the world knows. You died to protect your true love Natsume. For that you have been granted wings. The wings of a gaurdian angel." He said with a sad smile. I looked at him quizically. He seemed to understand my question without me speaking it aloud. "I always find it sad when someone as young as you are dies." He said and I nodded with a small smile on my face.

There was a sparkle from his fingertips. The sparkles encircled me. My Alice Academy uniform disappeared and a white gown took its place. I looked behind me and noticed I had a small set of wings. Wings of the purest white I had ever seen. So white that they too looked transparent. I reached above my head trying to feel for a halo. The angel laughed at me. "You can't feel a halo or see one because they don't exist." I nodded my head. "Be careful Mikan remember you are the gaurdian angel of your entire academy and that can be a hard task. I wish you luck, my luck I give to you. Go in peace." He said then pushed me down. I fell rapidly out of the clouds back towards earth. Back to the academy I considered home. I flapped my wings and slowed down to a float back towards earth steadily. "Well thats better." I said while nodding to no one in particular.

I landed back in the clearing where I died. The entire academy was there. 'They are giving me a funeral' Hotaru had made an exact replica of me out of porcelain(sp?) and paint. The ashes from my body were sprinkled on the porcelain version of me. I smiled as I saw Hotaru look at me fondly. Well the porcelain version of myself not me. 'So Hotaru was making this when I visited her' I said aloud. I looked at everyone they really did care. Everyone was openly grieving. I sighed Well I can't protect a bunch of depressed students and teachers without cheering them up now can I? I smiled to myself as I willed the Sakura blossoms to rain down and one fall in everyones hands. Faint hints of a smile could be seen. I watched as everyone layed something next to my grave. Natsume put his black cat mask down, Hotaru put her baka gun down, Ruca put down his picture of us doing the play of snow white. Him being the princess and me being the prince. I laughed. Everyone seemed to bring something to lay down next to me. Someone had built me a casket made entirely of clear glass. I scratched my head trying to decifer if I thought the casket was creepy or thoughtful. I settled for both.

Hotaru had tears streaming down her face as she gazed upon my breakable form. 'I guess I should help Hotaru first.' I sighed trying to come up with something to help everyone with. I picked up Hotaru's baka gun. Everyone stared at it as I pointed it and took aim at Hotaru's form. I pulled the trigger three times. _Baka Baka Baka_ Hotaru looked at the gun in shock. I picked up Natsume's mask and put it on. Everyone stood there watching the masks every move. 'Well at least their not crying anymore' I said aloud. I saw someone had put down their sketchbook next to my grave I picked it up and walked over to Narumi-sensai and grabbed a pen out of his tuxedo jacket. I opened to a blank page and wrote them a message.

_Please don't cry. _

_I'm watching over you._

_with love,_

_Mikan_

Everyone stared at my note and smiled wiping away their tears. I clicked the pen and drew a happy face and showed it to them. I put the book down along with the mask and the baka gun before I flew into the sakura tree to keep watch over them.

End Chapter

Well what do you think? Just a note Mikan isn't going to stay dead throughout the entire story. please review and tell me how bad the story is. toodles

Karlie


	2. Chapter 2

In the arms of an Angel:

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. sob tear hysterical crying okay I am better now!

As I was sitting in the sakura tree I watched as slowly everyone left with heavy hearts weighing on them. Only Natsume stayed behind looking at my coffin. I sighed. I jumped down from the tree directly in front of Natsume. Natsume felt the air from my jump hit him and shivered. Death feels cold I assume, not that I have ever felt it and when I got the chance I was dead and couldn't feel it. I picked up the scrapbook and the pen again. Natsume watched as I did so. While I was writting he tried taking a peak. I used my wings to fly a few feet above him. After I was done I dropped the book. Natsume watched as it dropped plopping to the ground next to his feet. Hi lifted it up. As he read it I lowered myself to the ground and picked up the mask again and put it on. Leaving it on so he could know where I was while he was here.

The note I wrote him said.

_oye! Molesting pervet! Enemy of all women! Stop your moping and just for the record you can't call me polka dots any more! I won't allow it! _

_with love_

_-Mikan_

Natsume smiled as he finished. "Mikan is it really you?" He asked quietly in a subdued tone. I nodded my head glad to have the mask on so he could see. "Prove it," He said with a smile. I grabbed the book from his hand and hit him in the head with it. Bringing the book back I wrote him another little note.

_How do you expect me to prove it? Your the genious here! Don't ask me questions I don't know!!!!!_

_-Mikan_

Natsume smiled and said "Write something only Mikan would say" I grabbed the book back from him and wrote _My best friend is Hotaru, I like hallowen and would do almost anything for it. My favorite color is pink. My alice is nulification. I'm 10 years old. You only called me Mikan for the first time at the last dance. umm that is all I can think of other than I am always happy. does that prove anything? -Mikan_

"That proves nothing!" Natsume shouted while blushing at the memory of me and him at the last dance. 'The jerk didn't have to yell!' I thought angrily. "But I guess it will have to do for now," Natsume said subdued. I let the book drop to the ground as I plopped down on the grass. Natsume sat down quietly next to me indian style. He looked at my coffin to the left of us. "It is just so hard to believe that your dead, that your not going to come running over with a smile on your face talking about something stupid." He said. That did it I picked up Hotaru's baka gun and hit him with it multiple times. Watching as the baka fists attacked him relentlessly. I smiled as I picked up the book again and wrote _Everthing I talked about was fun not STUPID! BAKA!!!! -Mikan _ Natsume recovered quickly from the attacks of the baka gun. He layed down on the grass while rubbing his abused cheek. I got up and walked away. I knew he could see me with the mask on so I didn't bother saying goodbye instead grabbing a stick off the ground and used it to wave to him.

'I wonder wat Narumi-sensai is up to?' I thought to myself walking towards the academy.

END CHAPTER

I know this chapter is kinda okay really really boring but I figure it is necissary to let Mikan and Natsume bond a little. well please review! Please and thank you

toodles

Karlie


End file.
